Love In An Elevator
by sockstar
Summary: Carly doesn't take Freddie's decision to wait easily. Set right after iSaved Your Life.


**Love In An Elevator.**

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **After some discussion with various people from the Creddie forum, we have come to the conclusion that Carly is secretly kinky, and her sweet, girly personality is simply a cover for the freak that exists inside. And Freddie awakened her. This story isn't all about that though. Unbeta'ed, so probably riddled with errors.

* * *

**Summary: **Carly doesn't take Freddie's decision to wait easily. Set right after iSaved Your Life

* * *

Carly watched the elevator close in front of her. As she walked away, the full force of what she'd just seemingly agreed to hit her, and she turned, raced over to the staircase and rushed down to their 1st floor elevator button.

When it stopped and opened, Freddie was standing in there, wondering why Carly had stepped into it with him. He'd hit the button for the floor below his and Carly's floor, as he couldn't really negotiate the stairs on his own, he'd be switching back to the normal pair of elevators to take him back to his apartment. He also thought about how Carly can be quick when she wants to. Carly pushed the button for the ground floor, waited silently until it closed, and then hit the stop button half-way down.

"Carly? What are you doing?" Freddie was worried, he had no idea what to expect.

"Freddie. What the hell was that?" At this, his face shifted to the floor, pondering a speck of plaster that had come off onto the elevator floor.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you. I know you don't really like me, so it'll be better if we wait and-"

Carly interrupted him, "What makes you such a expert on women?"

Freddie flustered, was starting to become unsure of himself, "I mean, it's just, uh, um, I saved you and you were saying I'm a hero, and kissing me and saying you loved me-"

"And what? You don't believe me? I'm the girl of your dreams. You told me you'd die to protect me. Do you know what that means to me? Are you still in love with me?"

Freddie shifted nervously again, "Yes Carly. I'm in love with you."

"So you're in love with me, I am the girl of your dreams. Yet here we stand. In an elevator, after you broke up with me. What changed?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. If I stayed with you, even though I knew you didn't really love me, we'd end up hurting each other so much. At least now, the hurt is only small." Freddie was exasperated, all he wanted to do was get out of there, get some time alone, and now Carly was pretty much invading what little space he had in the elevator, and demanding answers.

"You think I'd get sick of you? I'd get bored? Is that it?"

Freddie nearly snapped at her but he caught himself before lashing out, "Yes. You'd get sick of me. I'd bore you. Whatever feelings you had would fade once I went back to normal. If I stayed with you, you'd break my heart when you realized it yourself, and I couldn't take it."

"You think I'm shallow?" Her eyes narrowed, like a predator about to launch a fatal attack. Even though there was no space, Freddie shrunk back even further into the corner.

"No! I don't mean that. I just know you Carly and you don't usually like guys like me. I've been fighting against that since the day I fell in love with you. I can wait. If you can wait, then we'll be okay."

"Freddie, I don't want to wait. I love you now."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. I want you so much, but I can't help knowing what I know, after I talked with Sam, I just can't be sure."

Carly was incredulous, "You talked to Sam about us?"

"Well, more like Sam talked to me."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Since when do you listen to Sam? You'd both jump off a bridge if the other said not to."

"It wasn't like that, Sam just wanted us to be sure."

"And this is where the bacon thing came from?"

"Yeah."

"And you took your advice from the girl who decided that bacon was worth becoming someone's boyfriend? The girl, who has a mother who'll do anything for a guy in the hope he'll pay the bills for a week or month. Sam doesn't have the best role model in the world does she?"

"Carly, that's not fair." But even as Freddie spoke the words, the wheels in his head turned.

"It's not her fault. She can't help it. You aren't bacon to me Freddie. You're sweet, kind, and a guy who I shouldn't have ignored for as long as I did. What we did together, before Sam got into your head, that was special to me, and so are you."

Freddie groaned and burnt a hole in the floor with his eyes, "I can't help feeling like I took advantage of you."

Carly pushed a finger over his lips, and then slowly tilted his chin up, Freddie looked up, facing Carly's gaze, "Freddie there's no-one else I'd have rather shared my first time with."

Freddie smiled, his only smile since Carly stormed into the elevator, he took her hand with his un-plastered one, and felt her warmth, "Me too."

"Now, you saving me is part of why I love you, but not all, and my feelings didn't just pop up overnight. Look into my eyes. It's true, and you know it."

Freddie was still hesitant, but who could blame him. His ham-eating friend had sown the seeds of doubt, and they sprouted in the form of uncertainty and insecurity. He wanted to talk, but his mouth opened then closed, two, three times. All he could say was "Carly" before his mouth shut again.

"I wish I told you sooner, maybe we could have avoided this, but I started falling for you before the truck hit you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know after the dance, I started getting these little flutters, and my mind would wander and think about kissing you. Or about what it'd be like to be your girlfriend. It kinda freaked me out."

"Thanks Carly. You think I'm a freak." Freddie smirked, laughing at his comment.

Carly merely smiled back, "Then when Sam and I nearly fell off the side of the building, a few days later we were all drinking some smoothies, just sitting, my mind wandering again, and you asked me what I was looking at."

"Yeah, I remember, I said something about staring into space."

"I said I was just thinking. You guys went back to talking about ham pies or something."

"Sam couldn't find any to buy."

"So yeah, you were all chatting away, and it hit me. The freaking out, the stomach flips, the staring at your back in class. It was feelings. Not just same old 'best friend' feelings but 'I like Freddie' feelings."

Freddie scratched his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Carly bit her lip before responding, "All the reasons I used to give you before, that I thought it could hurt our friendship, that it might feel weird, the doubt that you actually loved me, or if it was just a crush, they were all still in my head."

"You were scared of what might happen?"

Carly nodded, and continued, "Then you pushed me out of the way of the truck. I could have died. You could have died. We both could-"

"I get it, people could have died." Freddie laughed.

"You know what I mean. I was so relieved when they told me you'd be okay. Apart from the broken wrist and leg of course. I couldn't stop thinking the worst, that I'd never get to see you again."

"Carly, I wasn't hurt that badly, they told me I wasn't in any danger."

"They didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know if you were breathing. They put you in the ambulance, and drove off. I had to get a taxi to follow you." Carly was fighting off tears as she recalled the detail of the accident from her view, scared, alone (with Sam running back to the plaza to find Spencer and Ms Benson) and with no idea if Freddie was alive or not.

Freddie leaned over, still propped up in the corner, and hugged Carly, "When they put me in the back, I yelled at them to let you come with me, but they stuck a mask over my head and shut the door."

"When that ambulance drove away, I thought I'd never get to tell you how I felt. I promised that if you came back to me, I'd tell you."

"And that's why you kissed me after you helped me out of the shower?"

"Those doubts and worries were insignificant when I compared them to how I felt when they finally told me you'd be okay."

"Then I had to go and ruin it." Freddie looked downcast, angry at himself for doubting Carly.

"It's okay." Carly smiled, before her face changed to a serious, introspective look, "Freddie, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I mean, really, really trust me."

"Of course. I trust you more than anyone else."

"I love you. It's now or never. Freddie, you've wanted me for god knows how long. Now that you've had me, my body and been my boyfriend, I'm not going to let you wait any longer."

Freddie's eyes widened, having his entire plan shot to ribbons, "Carly-".

He tried to speak, but Carly interrupted him, "If you love me like you say you do, you won't wait. I now this sounds like an ultimatum, but it's really not. This is a matter of trust. If we wait, you will always have doubt. Without trust, we have nothing. Our friendship isn't worth risking for anything less."

Freddie rocked back slightly, breathing deeply whilst his brain churned. But the simple fact was his decision was already made, and his internal struggle was quickly overwhelmed by his heart pulling him inexorably towards Carly. He smiled, and took her hands again, "You're right Carly. I want you so much. You've never lied about anything this important before, and you wouldn't start now. I love you Carly."

Carly beamed with joy, and threw herself into his chest, hugging him with all the strength in her petite body, "Freddie, I was so scared you wouldn't accept me back." As the words came, a handful of tears fell down, causing damp marks to appear on Freddie's clothing.

"S'okay Carls, I'm here now." He soothed, brushing her hair, and using what little dexterity he had in his plastered arm to trace comforting circles on her back. And like that, he was right back to Freddie, the supportive best friend who was so in love he'd sacrifice his life for her.

Carly soon recovered her wits, taking in the subtle scent of soap and some kind of manly fragrance that Freddie had washed with, then sprayed himself with, and it was the same scent that had driven her wild before.

"So... Freddie.. do you wanna maybe go back to what we were doing before you broke up with me?" Freddie looked downbeat for a second, before Carly's laugh turned that frown upside down.

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, I've left that poor gigglejam server alone and un-installed this whole time."

Carly fake-glowered at him, "You are lucky you're cute."

Freddie took that comment as a signal to turn on the charm, even if he was currently somewhat incapacitated, he still had his deadliest weapon. The eyebrow and smirk. It wasn't just some random thing that just happened. It took practice. Freddie happened upon it whilst 'researching' the schools various bad boys and jerks, to figure out just what made them so irresistible to girls.

It was being used for evil. Freddie had taken it, refined it, and now it's full girl-melting force was being unleashed on Carly. She looked up, melted (as the girls he watched the guys use it on almost always did), and proceeded to run her hands through his hair, "I was thinking maybe we could kiss some more?"

"I'd like that."

And they did. Carly immediately stood up, Freddie's head tilted down, and they met somewhere in the middle. Carly started lightly sucking on his top lip, and then she did something that caused Freddie to wonder if it was all girls who did it, or just her and Melanie. Carly plunged her tongue right into his mouth. They went on until Freddie lightly pushed Carly backwards, drawing in some much needed breath.

His eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down as he sucked in air, when he felt Carly's hand snake across the top of his pants, and start to unbuckle his belt, "Kissing wasn't the only thing I wanted to do to you in the studio you know."

"Woah, Carly we're in an elevator!" Yet the revelation wasn't enough to stop him from continue to make out with his girlfriend.

"It's stopped remember?" Carly moved down to suck on his neck, whilst her free hand kept working on the belt.

"What if Lewbert noticed, and sent someone to come look at it?"

"You're right. I think I'll turn it back on." Freddie breathed out, a mixture of relief that they wouldn't get caught, and sadness that Carly wouldn't get to work her magic on 'Little Freddie'. He thought about having gone from a virgin who hadn't even seen a girl naked (except on his computer screen) without a girlfriend, to not a virgin, having seen not just any girl, but Carly, naked, and with her as his girlfriend.

He laughed out loud at the though. If someone told him that a week ago, perhaps just as he was about to leave to film Carly in her bunny suit, he'd have laughed in their face. Maybe it was just some vivid dream, and he'd wake up, pinch himself and have to change his sheets. Carly didn't hear him though, and just kept kissing him.

Freddie was brought out of his reverie when Carly had unhooked the belt, and started pushing his pants down. He couldn't ignore the flick of the on switch, as the elevator shuddered into life.

"Carly, what the hell? It's not like I don't want you to, but the elevator is moving. We'll get caught. What if Spencer gets on? He'll kill me. What if my Mom gets on? Or Lewbert? We'll get kicked out for soiling his elevator." But even as he spoke the words, he couldn't help the feeling of fear and excitement stirring his blood. Carly saw him lean back and anchor himself to the wall, and took that as an acceptance.

The elevator shook, a sharp ding filled the room, and the metal box came to a halt. Thankfully, no-one appeared to scream or faint or run away or film them or any of the crazy scenarios playing inside his head.

Her eyes locked on his, filled with lust and desire. He decided then and there to go with the flow, and let Carly do whatever she wanted to him. And he vowed that once the casts came off, he'd give back everything she'd given to him.

Carly's voice turned husky, an octave lower than usual.

"Going down."

**End.**


End file.
